Cold Blood
by oddball101
Summary: Yuki is engaged to kaname, and next year they are off to Venice. one of their replacements has a specific tie to vampires, but not even she knows how. what is this girl's past and can she be the new guardian? i don't own vampire knight, forgot disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Blood

By: oddball101

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights, or any characters except those not from the series.

The snow was red with her blood. As she stood by, the man pulled out, dripping with sweat but satisfied. Suddenly, she could feel his cold skin against hers; smell the blood on his mouth. The taste of his breath was horrible. As she cried out, someone came to help her. Then everything went black.

"That was years ago. I don't even remember her." Anne mumbled to her. The her sitting in front of her was the headmaster at Cross Academy.

"I wonder why she goes by headmaster? Is she really a girl?" she thought to herself. Anne had been called to the office because she was a prime candidate for the new female guardian. Yuki was leaving for Venice and she would need someone to take her place.

"I know you don't. And don't look at me like that! You of all people are the one I consider most capable for the job. It's just, well; vampires are a part of your past. The marks on your neck prove it, but we don't know how big a role they play. You have no parents, and no idea where you came from. You could be a vampire!" the headmaster replied.

"I know that already! But what I don't know is why you don't trust me!" she shouted.

"Look, I know this is difficult to hear, but please listen. When we find out who you are I don't know how you'll handle it. I don't need you taking revenge on students because of something a rouge vampire did to you!" Headmaster cross replied, getting irritated.

"You honestly think I would do something to hurt them?" Anne asked her. She herself had always imagined meeting her parents or their killer face to face, but never thought about what she would do. The only thing anyone knew for certain was that she had a sister who was killed by a vampire, and Anne had been there to watch.

"I don't know. As far as I'm concerned you are the most capable, as I said before. But until we find out what happened and deal with it you'll be working under Yuki."

"But she leaves in a year." Anne said, astonished.

"I know, I know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

"My little brother…"

"Is already chosen to be a guardian under Zero for now. So is his friend Austin.

"Fine. I just want you to know one thing. I know about vampires. I know them well. We may not know about my parents, but I know them. They are beautiful creatures, but I understand some of them go wrong. I would never hurt one of them. And I may not understand why you can't trust me now, but I can prove myself. Next year I will be guardian.

The next day

"The freshmen arrive today." Yuki told her fiancé Kaname Kuran.

"I know"

"Are you worried?" she asked him. The last time new freshman came one of them had wandered off after curfew and almost got drained by Kain.

"No more than last year. Where's Anne at?" he asked. Even though his tone was without emotion, Yuki could tell he was upset. "Is she on patrol with you tonight?"

"Yes, she'll be on campus with me. Zero and the other two have the moon dorms to guard." Suddenly Anne came over to them.

"I don't mean to interrupt…"

"You're fine. What's up?" Yuki asked her. She seemed unnerved by something.

"Nothing. Just nerves. What time is lunch?"

"Noon, you can sit with us."

"See you then." She called as she ran off.

"We better be going we have classes tonight." Kaname gently reminded Yuki as they walked away.

"Yeah I know. Hey, do you know why Anne was put in the night class?" she asked him.

"No, and the headmaster is keeping her mouth shut about this one. I know Kiryu was transferred back to the day class when you switched to night classes. Maybe she wants you to keep an eye on her." He replied, grinning.

"I think it has something to do with the marks on her neck."


	2. Chapter 2

That week went by uneventfully, and was followed by three more weeks of peace

That week went by uneventfully, and was followed by three more weeks of peace. Anne was settling into the role of guardian quite well, and Yuki was sure she had found a competent replacement. The next day Anne was switched into higher level classes.

"Class, today one of the younger freshmen was switched into higher level classes. Please welcome Anne Juan." As she walked to her seat, Anne could hear the mumbling about her.

"She's not even a vampire, but she's in our class!"

"I heard she's Yuki's replacement."

"Why is a guardian in our classes?"

"This is so wrong."

She sat down next to a young blond boy she recognized from lunch. He didn't seem to care, or he had been told by Kaname not to say anything.

"You're Kain, right?" Anne asked him.

"Yeah, and the guy in front of me is Aido. You're the new guardian, eh?" he said. Anne couldn't help but notice he spoke with a heavy accent, and his English was slightly off.

"Yeah…" as she was about to say more the class began. They were told to pair up for a chemistry lab and she could see she would be the only one left out, until Kain turned to her.

"Would you like to work with us?" he asked. She had no other option but to agree and as she worked with them, couldn't help but notice the glances they gave her neck.

"You're not hungry, are you?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that? We already drank tonight?" he asked, surprised.

"You keep looking at my neck like it's time for dessert." She retorted.

"Well, you do have fair, soft looking skin." He grinned "But really are you a vampire, an e class, like that Zero kid?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, usually only vampires have marks in their necks." The other one said "you are Anne, right? The new girl?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Congratulations." He said and they got to work in silence. Nothing else was said, and the bell rang. Before she left, though Aido grabbed her by the arm.

"You know, you never answered the question." He told her.

"You know, it's not polite to pry into other people's business." She snapped at him.

"Yes, but it's even worse to ignore someone's request." He said grinning.

"I'm Aido, one of the higher class. Kain is my cousin." He let her go, and she took off for the halls, heading for her patrol. She couldn't figure out why her heart was pounding so hard, and had a dreadful feeling that he could somehow hear it.

She saw him at lunch with Kain the next day, and kept glancing over, no matter how hard she tried to stop. His hair was messy, and his eyes looked bloodshot, making him look ravished, like a feral animal.

"Like a gorgeous, feral, bloodthirsty animal." She thought. In biology she was paired with someone else, but she knew he kept glancing her way. She rose slowly when the bell rang and went to look for Yuki to start her patrol.

Anne had been looking for about twenty minutes when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Hey." Kaname said from behind her. "Yuki said she'd be about half an hour late today, and wanted me to let you know you should start patrol without her. She'll be in the chemistry lab if you need her."

"Thanks." Anne said, and Kaname walked off as she headed towards the park.

The night was really dark, and the moon was blocked out by the trees, making it hard for her to see. Anne could hear every noise, like the wind, and the twigs snapping under her feet. But when someone came up behind her and grabbed her, she hadn't realized they had been watching her.

She almost cried out, but a hand covered her mouth, and roughly grabbed her side, pulling her towards them. As she struggled, she recognized the figure was a man, bigger than her, with ice cold skin. A night class student. She managed to break away for an instant, and whirled around to face Aido.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "You should leave, the day class students will be here soon. And let go of me damnit!"

"I'm sorry about this." He muttered, and sank his teeth into her neck.

She couldn't breathe for an instant, then she began to fight. She thrashed, trying to kick, punch, just hit any part of him that would make him let go. A cold hand on her neck stopped her though.

"Please." He said, and she could hear the desperation in his voice. He needed this. Slowly she stopped struggling, and relaxed, sinking into him. She could feel her pulse pounding in her neck, and hear the sound of her blood leaving her, making her dizzy, but tired. Soon he stopped, and let her go. She slid down, leaning against a tree. He looked at her, and then said "Would you mind working with me and my cousin in biology again? We miss your company." He then began to walk away but not before he heard a quiet thank you.

The bell rang, and she could see the sun coming up. She ran to the chemistry lab door, and Yuki was one of the last people out.

"Hey I was going to meet you…." She started, but stopped when she saw the look on her face. "Is everything okay? You look out of breath, kind of flushed."

"Yeah, I just was running in the park, because I got a little bored." Anne said. "How'd it go?"

"I have to stay after with Jackson every day until I can pass with at least a 95, or I could lose salutatorian. You mind much?" she asked her.

"No, I'm good. Listen, can Kaname help me with math. I'm sorta going to fail if I don't pass the next test and I thought since he was in calculus…….."She pleaded.

"Sorry, but he's already tutoring someone. But there are two others who can help, Aido and Kain, the two in your biology. I can ask them. Speaking of Aido, I didn't see him anywhere after school. Have you seen him around lately? The last time this happened he almost killed someone and well……..I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I can't have him missing."

"No, he's in his room. He went there sick, in biology." Anne said quickly.

"Okay."

Yuki ended the patrol early, and Anne ran to her room after the day classes started, feeling sick. As soon as she got there, she threw up, and when she looked in the mirror she could see two fang marks still bleeding in her neck. Slowly, Anne pulled her hair back, and saw the lines of blood getting longer. She began to clean off her neck, but stopped, and soon couldn't distinguish the water from the tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She didn't even get to get off the ground before the person barged in and quietly shut the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" she heard, and once again felt cold hands on her, this time helping her to stand, then carrying her over to the couch. She opened her eyes to see Aido, once again standing in front of her.

"Come to finish me off!" she snapped as she slapped his hands away. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you even here? Usually when you try and kill someone it's done right the first time, not half-assed. I should kill you for even coming here. First without my permission, you just barge in my room. Even before that though, you suck my blood, and then expect me to just ……umph." She screamed as a hand covered her mouth.

"I came to apologize, and to explain. I have been ill, you could say lately, and I did need blood. You were there, and yours worked well. I mean it tasted fine to me. Anyways, I can't have you tell anyone or I could end up expelled. And I am sorry. So I wanted to make a deal." He said, letting go of her mouth.

"Not tell?! And hope that you don't go after someone else when you get "ill" again!" she seethed.

"I came to make a deal. When I am ill, I can partake of your blood. Only. In return, I help you pass all your classes and keep your scholarship to stay here. And I won't be harming anyone else." He said.


End file.
